Abstract As anyone who has had an eye injury, or even a small foreign object in the eye, knows-the cornea and surrounding structures are exquisitely sensitive to physical trauma. Ocular pain can be agonizing, paralyzing and extremely distressing to both the affected person, and particularly in the case of pediatric cases, family members who may feel powerless to help. Surprisingly, even emergency response personnel and specialized ophthalmologists are also largely ill equipped to manage acute or chronic eye-pain, as there are no appropriate analgesic options available for clinical use. While this is a problem for both affected adults (including armed forces personnel) and children, this grant submission will focus on the development of specific formulations of Catalyst LLC (subsidiary of Sarentis) novel and promising approach to managing acute and sub-acute eye pain. We will outline the scope of the clinical problem, describe the limited current medications for pain relief, and then give the scientific and pre- clinical rationale for the development of unique neuropeptide compounds with highly favorable pain control and toxicity profiles. This application seeks funds to develop the necessary delivery vehicles and formulation, with the desirable properties of agent delivery, product stability, lack of irritation, shelf life, and overall clinical acceptability. Success in this will open the door to definitive toxicology and clinical trial studies, followed by commercialization.